Photonic integrated circuits (PICs) include optical components fabricated on a silicon substrate. Often one or more optical fibers are coupled to the PIC to deliver optic signals to and from the PIC. The optical fiber(s) may be edge-coupled to the PIC, or coupled to a surface of the PIC.